This proposal is a request for funds to perform behavioral experiments addressed at determining the necessary and sufficient conditions for producing substance abuse in humans and providing a means of objectively testing and evaluating methods of eliminating it. the research stems from animal work on the development and maintenance of "compulsive", adjunctive behaviors such as schedule induced polydipsia as well as tail-pinch-induced eating. Human experiments test the effects of motor performance, cognitive information load, incentive, and cue salience on the generation of compulsive eating, drinking, and grooming. A final experiment demonstrates how the techniques can be applied to evaluate presumed methods of eliminating substance abuse. Experiments employ a pursuit rotor tracking task.